survive_the_disasters_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:KaizoPuff/(SANDBOX) Test (SSBU)
Test is a stage in Smash Bros Ultimate. It features most of the Disasters present in the original Game. Disasters Here are the Disasters present in the map. Acid rain Acid rain will will come in the map, if players are in an unprotected area, they'll take 0.5% taken per second. Alexnewtron Alexnewtron will appear in the map. Each time a player gets hit by a dodge ball, they'll take 7.5% Can be KO'd. Alien Invasion The stage does feature Enemy Spawn Points. There are a total of 5 Enemy Spawn Points. the UFO will pick a random spot to spawn and will have a total number of 5 aliens come out. A hit from their lazer will be 5.5% per second. These Aliens can be KO'd. Avalanche A snow hill will appear on the Right side of the screen. There will be snowballs falling. Touching these snowballs can deal 5.5% damage. Black Mage Just like Ness/Lucas's final smash, the fireballs will fall from the right side of the screen, touching these will deal 10.3%, but can be easily avoided. The poison gas will affect a random player, staying in the poison too long will deal 1.5% per second. Bombers A Bomber's bomb can deal 15% to a player. Cake Letting the cake attack you, the cake can deal 6%, but can be KO'd. Crazy Robloxian Letting the Crazy Robloxian attack you can deal 5.7%, but can be KO'd. Crimson Balrog There are 2 Crimson Balrogs that appear, and their attack can deal 9.5%, but can be KO'd. Death Trampoline Players must stay off the ground. Failure to do so will kill players by KO'ing them from the upper screen. The result is 50/50 for the player to see them in the background or foreground. Dr. Robotnik The stage changes in the Dr. Robotnik with grabable breaking platforms. If a players staus is more than 100%, touching the spikes will result in a insta-kill. This can't be KO'd. Dynamites Dynamites will fall from the sky. If the player gets caught in an explosion, it'll deal 10.7%. However, if a players status is 100% or higher, the explosion will instantly kill the player. Epic Duck Letting the Epic Duck attack you can deal 12%, but can be KO'd. Epic Katana The epic Katana's stand will spawn on the center of the stage. Anyone who touches it will have an epic katana rain. Touching any of the katana's while it rains can real 10.2% Explosive noobs Explosive noobs will follow players. Getting caught in an explosion can deal 8.5%. However, if a player status is 100% or higher, then it'll instantly kill them. Fire Breath Damage Data: Fire: 4.5% Missile (Touch): 5% Missile (Explosion): 9.8% (Instantly kill is a player's status is 100% or higher) Flash Flood Staying in the flood can deal 1.2% per second. Get Down If players fail to get down on time, they will take 25%. However, if their status is 100% or higher, they'll get instantly killed. Ghosts Letting ghosts attack you can deal 3%, but can be KO'd. Giant Noob Damage Data: Stomp: 13% Body Slam: 35% Landing Jump (Explosion): 26% Can Be KO'd Giant Zombie Damage Data: Acid: 2.1% per second Eaten: Instant Kill Can be KO'd. Guest Ambush / Noobs / Coil Noobs If attacked, players take 3% Can Be KO'd If Guest666 appears, players will take 50%, but will become instantly killed if status is 100% or higher. Hammer Eggman Arrows will deal 4.5%. Can't be KO'd. Icicles Damage Data: Ice Part: 1.3% Direct Hit: 35% Getting hit by an Icicle will have a 75/100 chance of freezing players. Getting hit by an Ice part is a 25/100 chance. Illumina If anyone touches the Sword, it creates an explosion that covers majority of the map. Damage Data: Explosion: 50% (Instant Kill if status is 100% or higher). Kamehameha The beam will travel from right-to-left on screen. Touching the beam can deal 25%, but instantly killing players who's status has 100% or higher. Korblox Mages Damage Date: Ice orb: 3.5% (Along with freezing) Icicle Spike: 25% (Instant kill is status is 100% or higher) Meteors Damage Data: Touching: 10% Explosion: 35% (Instantly kills players with a status of 100% or higher). Mine Spawn All 5 Enemy Spawn will explode. Getting caught in an explosion can deal 15.3% Minions Letting them attack you can deal 0.9%, but can e easily KO'd. Missile Launcher Damage Data: Missile (Explosion): 13.7% Missile Strike The Missile will explode the center of the stage. The explosion can deal 35%, and instantly kill players who has a status of 100% or higher. Mr. Happy Damage Data: Block: 14.4% Lazer (Explosion/Touch): 33% (Instantly kill players with a status of 100% or higher) Can be KO'd Murderers Damage Data: Knife: 50% (Instantly Killed if status is 100% or higher) Ninjas Damage Data: Shuriken (Normal): 3% Shuriken (Electric): 5% Nuclear Bomb (See Missile Strike) Nyan Cat Damage Data: 15% Overseer Soldiers Damage Data: Weapon Tossed: 12.6% Explosion: 33% (Instantly kill players with a status of 100% or higher) Pizza Dude Damage Data: Pizza slice: 23.8% Polyhex Damage Data: Explosion: 13.3% (Instantly kill players with a status of 100% or higher) Press the Button When the Button Gets Pressed, it'll deal 33.6% to players that aren't in a safe zone. Safe Zones are around the Button, and the 4 corners of the screen. If the Screen suddenly zooms because of a Sudden Death or the Squid Sisters Assist Trophy, it can be risky to get to the safe 4 corners. If a players status is 100% or higher, the kill bricks will instantly kill players. Raining Tacos Touching the Tacos can deal 8.4% Letting it land on you can deal 13.2%. Reaper Damage Data: Death Orb: 5.5% Synth Slice: 29.4% Can be KO'd Redcliff Warriors Damage Data: Slice: 7.5% Raising Acid / Lava Damage Data: Acid: 9.3% Lava: 12.3% Both can instantly kill you if Status is 100% or higher. Rocket Noobs Damage data: Rocket: 14.9% Sandstorm Damage Data: Debris: 0.8% Per second Tumbleweed: 10% Shoop Da whoop Damage Data: Beam: 50% (Instantly killed is status is 100% or higher) Shuriken Touching shurikens can deal 12.7% Sighters Camera Beams will can deal 2%, but don't launch you. Slenderman The closest you are to him the more damage you take. Ranging from 2% - 10% Per Second. Soccer Balls (See Raining Tacos) Spiked Walls As the walls close in, touching them will result 34.2% Stonedroid (See Polyhex) Can be KO'd Thunderstorm Lightning will hit a player and send them flying no matter what %. Can deal 13%. Timed Bombs Damage Data: Explosion: 3% (This won't instantly kill you.) Tornado This Tornado will behave similar to the one in Hyrule Castle, dealing 21.6%. Tsunami Getting hit by the Tsunami can deal 22.3%. UFO Letting the Active UFO hit you can deal 23.1%. Undyne Players who stay in the Spear for too long will take 4.5% per second. Volcano The Volcano will either appear on left or right. Getting hit by a lava block can deal 25.2%. Wolven Footsoldiers Wolvens will behave more similar to Assist Trophies, scratching can deal 15.7%. Can be KO'd. Yojimbo Damage Data: Shuriken: 17.8% Sword Slice: 28.1% Zerg Lurker A spike can deal 20.6% Trivia * Pokeballs and Assists trophies are can still be used in the stage. Category:Blog posts